tout mais pas ça!
by Istalia
Summary: Une banale mission de reconnaissance qu'effectuaient Ikkaku et Yumichika. Une banale mission, mais ils ont quand même été séparés. Par trois arrancars. Grosso merdo niveau espada. Chacun. Nous rappelons à nos aimables lecteurs, que le shinigami qui héritera de deux arrancars est supposé être le plus chanceux de la Soul Society... à vous de juger!


Chronologiquement de l'histoire fictive du manga, on est quelques semaines avant le retour des shinigamis dans le monde réel, suite à l'affaire Fullbringer.

Chronologiquement de la vraie vie réelle de maintenant, c'est mon deuxième OS. Soit, il date d'environ deux ans.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ikkaku courait.

La pluie battante s'écrasait sur son dos alors qu'il se déplaçait presque à l'horizontale pour offrir une moindre résistance à l'air.

Faire partie de la 11ème division signifiait certes privilégier la force physique au Kido, et les attaques frontales aux plans longuement mûris, cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir les reiatsu avec le même précision que les autres shinigamis.

De plus, si, habituellement, il fonçait dans le tas tête baissée, l'adrénaline coulant à flots dans ses veines, lui offrant ce sourire d'une oreille à l'autre qui faisait frémir même les espadas, cette fois-ci, le sourire était réduit à un simple rictus inquiet.

Il avait utilisé toute l'adrénaline dans son précédent combat.

...

Les trois Arrancars leur étaient tombés dessus sans prévenir, visiblement instruits par l'expérience, car ils savaient Hozukimaru parfaitement capable de défaire l'un des leurs; pendant que deux d'entre eux l'entraînaient à part, le troisième avait engagé le combat avec Yumichika.

Le problème, c'était que malgré ses quelques mois d'entraînement acharnés, les deux Arrancars qu'il devait vaincre avait à peu près le niveau d'un espada. En combat à un contre un, même si les deux combats s'enchaînaient, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à les défaire. Cependant, ils attaquaient en duo, leur technique parfaitement rodée ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Dès le début du combat, Ikkaku s'était vu dans l'obligation de passer en Shikai, même si l'usage du fourreau dans une main et de la lame dans l'autre lui permettait de parer deux attaques en même temps, il était très vite devenu impensable de continuer avec cette puissance.

Il passa donc au maniement de la lance.

Plus habitué à cette arme, le changement de vitesse et de force dans ses attaques surprit momentanément ses adversaires, lui permettant de tracer une longue estafilade sur le torse du premier et de trancher à moitié le bras du second.

Ne voulant prendre aucun risque malgré leur victoire évidente, ces derniers passèrent en Resurreccìone, augmentant brusquement leur puissance de frappe.

Ikkaku grogna sous l'assaut renouvelé, avant de se relever, porteur d'un sourire encore plus large : un vrai défi ! Enfin !

Il avait remarqué que la plupart du temps, les Resurreccìone des Arrancars rappelaient l'aspect et les caractéristiques offensives de certains animaux. Ainsi, Grimmjow Jaguarjack devenait une panthère alors que Ulquiorra rappelait la chauve-souris. L'un avec une agilité et une souplesse améliorée, l'autre avec des sens exacerbés et des ailes quasi-indestructibles.

En l'occurrence, le Shinigami ferraillait avec une araignée et une belette.

Et l'Araignée tendait sa toile. Méticuleusement.

Attendant que sa proie vienne s'y jeter. Patiemment.

De son côté, la Belette utilisait au maximum sa prodigieuse vivacité pour échapper aux assauts d'Ikkaku tout en le baladant dans le but manifeste de l'épuiser.

Ikkaku en avait conscience. Mais force était de constater que son ennemi parvenait parfaitement à son but, car malgré son entraînement titanesque, il s'essoufflait.

Lui, Ikkaku Madarame, troisième siège de la onzième division du Gotei 13, ne cédant en puissance que face à Kenpachi Zaraki, admettait qu'il s'essoufflait. Et avec son souffle, millimètre par millimètre, son sourire s'effaçait, tel un baromètre de motivation de combat.

Après un nouvel assaut qui le laissa ruisselant de sang, le Shinigami s'arrêta. Le fluide vital qui suintait de ses nombreuses, mais non-mortelles blessures, gouttait sur le sol en une rivière carmin.

Si aucun coup mortel ne lui était porté, il mourrait de toutes façons d'hémorragie.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit qu'au dernier moment la Belette lui foncer dessus, tête la première.

Trop tard pour éviter le coup même avec le shunpo.

La lance pivota dans ses mains, il serra fermement la hampe de bois et attendit le choc.

Le choc en question tua l'Arrancar sur le coup, mais le contrecoup le fit reculer d'une dizaine de mètres.

Droit sur la toile de l'Araignée.

Totalement immobilisé, il vit sa fin approcher sous forme de chitine blanche cliquetante et de crochets luisants de venin.

Ikkaku pesta pour la énième fois. Il allait mourir de la main d'un adversaire qui ne lui avait pas donné son nom. Ce cruel manque de politesse le mit plus en rogne que sa situation. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de murmurer :

« Toujours pas décidé à me dire ton nom, connard ? »

Stoppée dans son élan meurtrier, l'arachnide se plaça en face de sa proie, suspendue à un fil de soie et rétorqua :

« Niet. Quelle est l'utilité d'accéder à un tel souhait ? Au moment même où tu auras ta réponse, tu l'auras déjà oubliée.

\- Ce n'est que pure politesse que d'offrir à l'adversaire le nom de celui qui va l'abattre, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Oh, tu sais, moi et la politesse...

\- Je vois. C'est dommage, j'étais vraiment prêt à te laisser me tuer.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je ne résiste pas à l'envie de te donner une leçon de savoir-vivre », répondit le Shinigami alors que son sourire retrouvé fendait à nouveau son visage.

« BANKAI ! » hurla-t-il.

La masse du Zanpakuto subitement modifiée, la toile se déchira, laissant tomber Ikkaku au sol sur lequel il se réceptionna avec toute la grâce physiquement possible au vu de son arme pour le moins encombrante.

Autrement dit, il creusa un cratère d'un bon mètre de profondeur.

Sentant le peu de reiatsu qu'il lui restait s'enfuir par la brèche agrandie par l'invocation de la forme finale de son Zanpakuto, il comprit qu'il lui fallait finir le combat. Immédiatement.

L'Araignée n'étant pas capable de mouvement rapide, du fait de sa morphologie, mais aussi de la toile qui lui coupait toute retraite, ne put absolument rien faire lorsque le Shinigami le plus chanceux de la Soul Society la transforma en carpaccio.

Satisfait de son exploit, Ikkaku rengaina son Bankai, sentant avec soulagement son reiatsu cesser de s'échapper tel une rivière en furie. En revanche, le vertige qui le prit, dû à son anémie, le cloua à terre.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il prêta attention à son environnement, et notamment au reiatsu de Yumichika et son adversaire. Un frisson le parcourut.

Son ami n'avait jamais affronté d'adversaire aussi puissant. Même si c'était un un contre un, l'Arrancar avait un niveau d'espada du top 3 ! Yumichika avait beau être puissant et s'être entraîné dur, il ne ferait pas le poids en n'utilisant que le pouvoir de Fuji Kujaku. Il lui faudrait accepter et utiliser Ruriiro Kujaku s'il voulait s'en tirer en un seul morceau.

Ikkaku était au courant depuis l'assaut d'Aizen, quand son meilleur ami avait renversé le cours de son combat lors de la bataille des piliers, après avoir disparu de sa vue, mais se doutait de quelque chose depuis plus longtemps : de simples lames supplémentaires ne s'accordaient pas à son caractère et à l'amour de la beauté que nourrissait son meilleur ami. Il fallait quelque chose de plus... spectaculaire. Or, s'il ne le montrait pas, c'était sans doute par honte ou par peur d'être jugé. Pas sur l'apparence, mais sur la nature. Le sabre devait avoir un pouvoir de type Kido, à la limite du tolérable dans leur division. La peur d'être jugé et dédaigné de ses seuls amis qu'il s'était fait durant toute sa « vie » depuis le Rukongai, l'avait donc poussé à brider son pouvoir.

Une goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur la joue du guerrier chauve.

Il détestait intervenir dans les combats de ses camarades, mais pour le coup, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se bouger et parler à son compagnon d'armes pour ne pas le perdre.

Se raccrochant à cette résolution comme à une corde solide au milieu d'une tempête, il se redressa, ramassa son sabre et se dirigea vers la source de reiatsu.

Non.

Tout, mais pas ça.

N'importe quoi, mais ne pas perdre son ami.

Le déshonneur éternel pour le guerrier au dragon rouge, mais la vie sauve et l'estime de ses camarades pour le combattant au paon.

Il accéléra en sentant le reiatsu diminuer progressivement.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'arriver trop tard.

Pas le droit.

Pas le...

Il s'écroula, à bout de forces.

Il ne vit donc pas la grande silhouette coiffée de piques noires et vêtue d'un haori blanc arborant le nombre onze sur un kimono noir le charger sur son épaule libre avec un énorme sourire, pas plus qu'il n'entendit de petite tête rose hurler d'une voix aussi stridente qu'enthousiaste : « vas-y Ken-chan ! Allons sauver Mika ! »

...

Il se réveilla dans une pièce répondant parfaitement aux caractéristiques d'une chambre d'hôpital de la quatrième division.

Des murs et des draps blancs.

Les lits sur roulettes.

Les bruits du couloir étouffés en grande partie par les murs.

L'odeur du désinfectant.

Yumichika se reposant à côté de lui, arborant fièrement une moustache de baron dessinée au marqueur.

Minute.

La vision, sûrement signée Yachiru, était tellement ridicule qu'il s'étouffa de rire.

Avant de s'étouffer tout court.

Le déshonneur éternel.

Il l'avait pourtant bien cherché.

Lui, Ikkaku Madarame, troisième siège de la onzième division du Gotei 13 ne cédant en puissance que face à Kenpachi Zaraki, guerrier craint par tous, par delà les dimensions, subissait le déshonneur éternel.

À cause d'un simple vêtement.

Un pyjama rose parsemé de petits dinosaures bleus.

Il gémit.

« Tout mais pas ça ! Par pitié ! »

* * *

Z'en avez pensé quoi?

ça aurait dû rester au stade de rouleau de PQ? (ceux qui ne comprennent pas la référence, c'est dans le profil)

c'est absolument magnifique?

je veux vos aviiiiiiis !


End file.
